Felices para siempre
by HardLohve
Summary: A la orilla del oleaje de un mar espumoso, mientras el alba despunta en el cielo y su hijo juega a ser pez fuera del agua, Annie medita sobre la guerra, el precio en muertos enterrados y en muertos en vida que se cobró la batalla, los compases de esa historia que ni Finnick ni ella pudieron honrar. —Para LAUZ9, por el Reto AI: en el Paracaídas, del foro Hasta el Final de la Pradera


Disclaimer: cualquier personaje o escenario que aquí reconozcáis pertenece única y exclusivamente a Collins. El resto de ida de hoya y texto

lúgubre y amargo… es de mi completa autoría. (Para vuestra suerte o desgracia, sí sí).

* * *

Amanece.

Dentro de una casa de gris estructura y contraventanas blancas situada a ras del mar del distrito 4, se deja oír sin previo aviso el sonido de un golpe brusco, una puerta al ser abierta con ímpetu. La inconfundible voz de un niño flota en el aire del invadido dormitorio, rompiendo sin miramientos la tranquilidad que allí reina.

—¡Despierta, despierta, despierta! Ya ha salido el sol. ¡Vamos a la playa! Mamá. ¡Me lo prometiste!

Envuelta en sábanas como si de un rollito de primavera se tratara, Annie Cresta recibe sin advertencia en el estómago el peso de un cuerpo que no es el suyo. Con niños tan enérgicos y sacudidas en el estómago, quién necesita despertador? Escurre un brazo fuera de las sábanas y, con un índice, le hace cosquillas a su hijo, allí, en el costado, por encima de las caderas, justo donde sabe que se halla su punto sensible, uno, para darle a entender que ya está despierta y que no necesita de esos chillidos como extra para despejarse y, dos, para librarse de su peso y poder respirar mejor.

El niño se desliza por un lateral de la cama, de vuelta al suelo alfombrado, rumbo a la ventana redonda tapada con cortinas gruesas. Retira los cortinajes con un ágil movimiento del brazo dando paso a los intermitentes rayos del sol que, como finas cuchillas de luz, arrancan destellos azules al agitado mar verdoso que se derrama emancipado a los pies de la casa, igual que contenido del huevo al cascarse fuera de la sartén. La brisa fresca de otoño no tarda en autoinvitarse al interior, arrastrando consigo su aroma salado, cargado de tanto salitre que basta con sacar la lengua para sentir la densidad y lo salado de su esencia.

Los componentes del dormitorio descubren sus formas y figuras bajo el influjo de la grisácea luz del sol. Un par de sillas de mimbre enfrentadas en un escritorio situado en un rincón, un sillón de tapicería elaborada colocado bajo el mirador, un ropero doble de madera caoba y puertas empotradas, dos docenas de gafas de sol de todos los tamaños y colores formando colección sobre un tocador utilizado también como provisional mesita de noche, una estantería repleta de trofeos y, cómo no, cuerdas. Cuerdas en espejos, en clavos de la pared, en respaldos de sillas, en nudos y trampas. Cuerdas por todas partes. Amueblada en tonos azules, verdes brillantes y marrones claros, cualquiera que la viera por primera vez tendría, y con razón, la impresión de que el paisaje exterior, visible a través de la ventana panorámica, forma parte de la habitación, un mueble más entre tantos muebles pensados y escogidos para concordar en estilo con el océano y la playa arenosa.

Annie abandona la cama, empapada en el sudor frío que ha tenido durante la noche, una pesadilla horrible que, no obstante, tiene la decencia de deshacerse de ella con el nacer del alba quedando solamente adherida a las sábanas, dispuesta a evaporarse poco a poco gracias a los rayos de Sol que se filtren a lo largo del día entre las rendijas de las cortinas. Se une a su hijo junto a la ventana en la observación del espumoso mar azul del exterior que a su vez les devuelve la mirada a ellos, rogando su compañía en la orilla. Hay marea baja, lo que implica un perfecto día para practicar estilo libre sin peligro de ser arrastrado por una ola imprevista. Lo que justifica, a juicio de su hijo, el levantarse a las tantas para ir a nadar. Pero a Annie no le molesta madrugar. Y menos cuando esa noche ha estado plagada de recuerdos que le han susurrado desde la voz de las pesadillas.

Nada nuevo. Siempre lo mismo. Despertarse mañana tras mañana con pesadillas a cuestas el resto de la vida, pesadillas grotescas a afrontar sola, es el despertador habitual de un superviviente a la guerra. Y Annie lo sabe. Y no le importa, o al menos no mucho. La caricia del viento en la cara, la visión de las olas al chocar entre sí y al romperse contra el lejano acantilado, el sonido del enjambre de gaviotas surcando el aire, la sonrisa extasiada de su hijo... Annie no conoce mejor forma de dar comienzo a un nuevo día que esa. Mejor antídoto para sobrellevar durante las horas del sol el regusto amargo de las visitas indeseadas de la noche.

Sin perder de vista la vislumbre del mar, Annie se inclina y estrecha contra su pecho el cuerpo delgado de su hijo. Lo abraza con fuerza. Lo besa en las mejillas, lo besa en la frente, y puede que fuera a besar también su cabello cobrizo, pero él se remueve, ofuscado, se zafa de su abrazo hasta acabar sin querer en medio del charco rojizo y a medias dorado proyectado por la luz del sol que entra de puntillas por la ventana, y repite con voz que exige ser escuchada:

—A la playa, mamá. ¡Vamos junto al mar!

Annie asiente. Recuerda bien su promesa y sabe el precio agradable de ver cumplidas las ilusiones de su hijo. En ocasiones, como esta vez, no puede creer que el niño risueño que tiene enfrente, enfrascado en una explicación muy rica en detalles sobre la marina y que ha crecido bajo su tutela sea su hijo. Su niño. El pequeño de ocho años al que dos de sus tías han llevado en sus cortas visitas al distrito 4, una a cazar, otra a volar cometas y a serrar árboles y podar flores, al tanto los tíos se han peleado por demostrarle el oficio del pan, el placer de pintar, la cría de gansos y, entre ambos, el valor de ser un hombre.

El muchacho que desde niño ella misma ha enseñado a pescar, y a quien ha impartido valores de respeto, libertad y justicia que la nueva sociedad emergente del viejo Panem amante de las Arenas valora en demasía. Su hijo; su niño. Lo vuelve a abrazar con fuerza, y aunque sabe que en un minuto entrará en protesta, sabe también que en diez segundos corresponderá con idéntico entusiasmo a su abrazo. Y dicho y hecho. Él se remueve contra ella, decidido a no dejarse amilanar por mimitos de bebé.

—Si me das el beso más largo de la historia, y el abrazo más de oso del mundo, me daré prisa y saldremos enseguida.

Automáticamente, él deja de resistirse; le sonríe con zalamería, le arroja los brazos al cuello, cediendo ante su afecto, hundiendo la carita en el hueco de sus senos. Annie se ríe con ganas y después, a regañadientes, lo deja libre. Lo manda salir al pasillo con el contrato de cinco minutos por su parte, para que ella pueda asearse y vestirse en esa pausa concedida.

Una vez sola en el cuarto, con la bruñida mirada del sol por única compañía, Annie se permite bajar la guardia. Los malos sueños de la noche que en presencia de su hijo no se han dejado notar, vuelven vívidos a su memoria. Mientras se despoja capa a capa de la ropa de noche, alaridos salidos del alma difunta del tributo al que vio morir mientras toneladas y toneladas de agua lo envolvían en su ataúd líquido, copan sus oídos. Annie sabe que fue ahí cuando su cerebro se volvió disfuncional, cuando su mente se tornó fragmentada.

Mas, lo que la gente no sabe, lo que los extraños achacan a simple impresión por ver fallecer a una persona ante sus ojos, es que no fue el miedo ni la desesperación del otro lo que la atormentó, lo que hoy, corridos ya los años, sigue doliéndola al remembrar y enloqueciéndola en cada acceso de histeria.

Sino su propia reacción pasiva, su falta de ayuda al que se ahogaba, su instinto egoísta que le empujó a nadar sin mirar atrás, el poner su vida por encima del asfixiado tributo, abandonado a su suerte por ella. "En los instintos del hombre lo que prima es salvarse así mismo; no está pensado hacerse el héroe porque no hay heroicidad en el pequeño catálogo que lo confortan". Esa es una realidad que nunca ha sido tan cierta como en su caso. Una realidad que la enloquece, la señala, la avergüenza.

Annie abre los ojos y a punto está de resbalar con la alfombra. Por un momento ha olvidado dónde se halla, perdida en las ensoñaciones del pasado. Es la voz de su hijo, canturreando al otro lado de la puerta, lo que la trae de vuelta a la realidad del presente. Esa voz que tantas sombras de dicha contiene y tantas promesas de dicha más guarda. Tras lavarse la cara, los dientes y darse una ducha rápida, Annie hurga en el armario hasta dar con una vieja camiseta negra y unos pantalones cortos con la cinturilla ajustable de color azul que lanza sobre el edredón emplumado que cubre a medias la cama deshecha.

Se viste, despacio, la mente alejada de sus actos, los movimientos meticulosos de quien teme causar una catástrofe textil en su vestimenta. El sujetador primero, las bragas granate después; la camiseta por el cuello, las sandalias de dedos en los pies. Al terminar sale al pasillo, a la pequeña sala de estar de su casa. Sus pasos se hunden unos centímetros en la alfombra celeste del corredor. Ataviado con una camiseta sin mangas, unos pantalones cortos de poliéster gris y un par de chanclas de goma, su hijo le aguarda expectante, ansioso, la vista entretenida en la lámpara del techo, lugar declarado hogar permanente por dos polillas ya muertas. Mientras ella rebusca en el jarrón de porcelana en busca de las llaves de la casa, sin olvidar agarrar el amasijo de cuerdas y nudos provisto a ser red que reposa encima de la mesa de cristal y madera, él vuelve a retomar el camino hacia el porche delantero; allí la espera de pié, las manos enredadas en el asa de la bolsa de tela que contiene sus herramientas de entrenamiento, el peso del cuerpo balanceándolos de una pierna a otra.

—Vamos —le dice, y él no tarda en ponerse en marcha. Corretea por delante, deteniéndose para recoger piedras con formas raras tiradas en la arena.

Una vez en la orilla, Annie badea sin esfuerzo la franja de agua que se abre hacia su butacón marino preferido. Los poros de sus brazos no reaccionan ante el frío de la mañana, sumado al frío del agua. Sin hacer caso de las olas que besan sus muslos y tobillos, se encarama a una gran roca con forma rectangular, los dedos de la mano que tiene libre plantándose en la piedra dentada, los dedos de los pies clavados en la húmeda y suave arena. Ciegas a cualquier percepción que no sea la dureza y la rugosidad de la roca, sus yemas se desplazan en horizontal por las líneas que rasgan la piedra y en la huella vacía dejada por una estrella de mar. Allí, con medio ojo en el entretejer de la cesta y otro en las andanzas de su hijo, se da a la tarea de meditar.

El resonar del oleaje habla en murmullos de paz, tranquilidad y mente relajada en sus oídos. No obstante, grises pensamientos amenazan con rondar su cabeza, contagiadas por la sensación de estar reviviendo a Finnick en todo lo que hace, en todo lo que ve, en todo cuanto ama ese día. Annie es feliz porque tiene a su hijo y porque tiene la certeza de que cuando cumpla doce años ninguna arena amenazará con arrancarle de su lado, no habrá derecho gubernamental capaz de deformarle la infancia. También, sin embargo, el desamparo por no tener a Finnick en cuerpo y presencia junto a ella y el desastre, adjetivo número uno que achaca al final de la guerra por la gran pérdida que tuvo que aceptar al finalizar de esta, la embargan de cuando en cuando, cuandos como esta mañana, susurrándole soledad en un mundo donde, aparte de su hijo, de su casa, de esa playa y de a lo sumo media docena de personas más, viejos tributos de Panem como ella, le son conocidos, familiares.

Sonríe, perdiendo de vista el horizonte marino y sumiéndose en recuerdos que parecen venir a ella dispuestos a ahogarla con sus voces del pasado. Revive su reencuentro con Finnick, entonces uno de los mentores que el distrito 4 había elegido ese año, uno después de ser ella nombrada tributo, para ayudar y orientar a los cosechados de la edición de los Juegos y, lo que lo hacía aún peor, vecino suyo en una aldea catalogada de vencedores que, en realidad, no era más que una prisión de sobrevivientes donde cada prisionero arrastraba consigo una corte real de monstruos internos. Recuerda con nitidez esa vez porque fue en esa ocasión cuando por primera vez se sintió perdida para siempre en su presencia, atrapada en la intensidad verdosa de su mirada, en el cielo que prometía su voz, en la peculiar forma de moverse de un felino del agua.

El día en que se fijó en Finnick, en que se fijó de verdad, vuelve como un cuadro pintado a ella, con las escenas sucedidas como retratos de dimensiones, claroscuros y tonalidades reveladoras. Annie se ve en esa misma playa, veinte años atrás. Se ve mover una mano hacia una anémona de mar color verde limón, acariciar ligeramente la superficie, los pegajosos tentáculos cerrándose alrededor de sus dedos. Se ve recular hacia atrás, espantada por ese gesto de avidez, en el preciso momento en que otra ola le golpea los muslos con tanta fuerza que acaba debatiéndose entre las furiosas olas, llevándosela consigo como si fuera una alga indefensa e insignificante.

Como si de verdad estuviera viviéndolo de nuevo, Annie siente en el presente el mismo golpe helado del océano en el pecho que entonces le dejó sin respiración; la boca llena de agua salada, espuma y arena, patear y manotear para volver a la superficie, boquear en busca de aire, gatear lejos de la orilla, vomitar todo el plancton tragado. Y esa risa sexy y atractiva.

—¡Qué pintas, chica! Te ves horrible así.

Su burlona risa. Flotando ronca, rica, profunda hasta ella cargada de chulería y burla, representando todos los agravios y todos los hirientes desprecios recibidos a lo largo de los meses posteriores a su salida de los Juegos del Hambre. Mientras atestigua el modo en que su hijo se abraza a la ola que lo encarama a su cima espumosa como si de un viejo amigo se tratara, Annie se ve arrodillada frente a la orilla, ira inflamada en las venas y manos apretando sendos puños de arena, furiosa con ese chico de gafas oscuras, porte engreído y figura pecaminosamente apetitosa como un helado de chocolate, furiosa por cada emboscada, por cada desaire, cada injusticia, cada humillación y cada situación ridícula que le habían infligido los demás.

Y se ve arrojándole puñados de arena a las gafas que resbalan por el golpe recibido, a la sonrisa de dientes blancos que se desdibuja por el montículo de arena, a las rodillas que se doblan como si fueran piedras y no arena lo arrojado. Se ve llorar superada por la indignación proyectil tras proyectil, llamarlo imbécil, gilipollas y otros insultos más subidos de tono, los insultos que debiera haberle dicho a tantos que se habían burlado de ella. Y lo oye como lo ha oído tantas y tantas veces que ha revivido ese pasaje de su vida. Lo oye detenerse en seco, la sorpresa y lo inquisitivo ensombreciendo sus ojos; lo oye maldecir y exigirla que se detenga, advertirla que no sabe lo que está haciendo.

—Ríete más, engreído —Se oye decir Annie—. Laméntate ahora, cabrón.

El qué coño te pasa nace y muere en la boca de Finnick que se abre, cierra y abre y articula las palabras sin sonido alguno. El era una broma, no te pongas así que más tarde, él le confesaría que había tenido en mente decir, se extingue en el frunce de sus cejas y de sus pestañas alzadas como persianas rojizas abiertas de par en par.

—Mucho me temo que quien lo lamentará serás tú —oye Annie replicar al Finnick del pasado, instantes antes de que salte sobre ella, sometiendo su ira en un abrazo poderoso hecho con brazos y piernas como si este fuera la mejor de sus trampas.

Annie recuerda cómo lo siguió pegando, a pesar de estar asfixiándola con el peso de su duro pecho; lo golpeó por su risa, por la risa de los demás, por la incomprensión del mundo entero. Annie sabe que no cejó hasta que Finnick la agarró por las muñecas y se las sujetó contra el suelo a ambos lados de la cabeza, cuando cayó en la cuenta de la pierna derecha de Finnick acomodada entre las suyas y de que su ingle le presionaba íntimamente el interior del muslo, cuando la solidez y el calor que emanaba del cuerpo masculino que tenía encima penetró por primera vez en la bruma de su cabeza. Y a partir de ese día lo hizo con bastante frecuencia en el futuro con sus besos, sus palabras de aliento, su gentil tacto deslizándola paulatinamente fuera del abrazo de la locura que pretendía llevársela y declararla suya eternamente.

Annie observa pensativa el modo en que las olas, hinchadas, se repliegan sobre sí mismas reculando docenas de metros en su pista arenosa. En sus manos, la red va tejiéndose poco a poco, dejando de ser un proyecto y pareciéndose más al cometido buscado. Annie ama el océano, sus sonidos y sus olores. Ama más aún esa casa, ese reducto de paz y anonimato que es el infierno y la fiesta de popularidad del Capitolio. Allí puede abstraerse en la monotonía de las olas. Ahí no tiene que preocuparse por incontables aniversarios de la guerra ni por asimilar la responsabilidad de las acciones de Finnick así como las suyas propias en dicha batalla. Allí, junto a su hijo, al lado de lo único que se ha convertido en su razón de vivir, encuentra cada vez que va en busca de ello una paz que no puede localizar en ninguna otra parte.

Él corre a su encuentro, los pies sucios de arena, la nariz aún más embadurnada. Annie hace una pausa en la tarea de tejer la apretada red y le roza el antebrazo con los dedos. Bajo su mano, la piel de su hijo se siente cálida y suave, réquiem de dulces recuerdos compartidos en ocho preciados años, evocadora de nostalgias aún más recónditas del pasado. Él se aleja, de vuelta al chapuzón del agua, pero su tacto persiste en sus palmas, con ella. Annie recuerda el día en que dio a luz a su pequeño, la extraña sensación que le embargó cuando lo tuvo por primera vez entre sus brazos: pensar que aquella cosita palpitante, sonrosada, fea y arrugada, aquel ser frágil y lloroso era su hijo, su hijo, le había causado más terror que euforia.

Revive la alegría, el miedo, el horror de la soledad y el aguijón de la tristeza palpitando en las partes más recónditas de su pecho, su alma y sus ojos. Recuerda ver el futuro incierto, el lío que era entonces su presente, el vacío de su interior. Recuerda haber sollozado quedamente sobre la almohada, incapaz de contener por más tiempo las lágrimas, feliz por ser madre, aterrorizada por ser madre soltera, añorando a rabiar al hombre que le había hecho mujer y que, más tarde, le había proporcionado el regalo de la maternidad. Recuerda sentirse aliviada a pesar de todo ello. Aliviada por estar de vuelta a su distrito, el hogar de Finnick, el lugar que elegiría como domicilio. Aliviada porque por fin podría volver a ser ella misma, a retornar a su soledad; aliviada porque ya no tendría extraños pululando entorno a ella, fingiendo comprender su estado mental cuando en realidad a lo que más estaban interesados era en el funcionamiento neuronal de su cerebro, los estímulos distorsionados y las carencias que convertían fallida y alocada su mente.

Un mechón de pelo cae sobre su ojo izquierdo mientras se vuelve de cara al sol y se embebe de una figura pequeña y agitada, de semblante ovalado y una sonrisa mellada por el hueco dejado por el último par de dientes de leche al caer, una cara que le hace pensar en ángeles venidos del cielo. Su hijo juega en el mar, alternando brazadas y pies de puntillas desde la orilla hasta enterrarse a mitad de la cintura en las frías olas, la boca hendida en una carcajada tan jadeante como permanente, el pelo cobrizo alborotado por envidia por una brisa al pasar, los verdes ojos que la gente asegura que son tan parecidos a los suyos volviéndose con alborozo ora hacia ella, ora hacia el sol. Una sonrisa se insinúa en la comisura de los labios de Annie cuando presencia los avances del pequeño en la construcción arenosa de un barco pirata.

Mientras mira fijamente el océano, sintiéndose una isla en la inmensidad del mundo, una isla con su hijo como único habitante, Annie trata de olvidar el pánico que siente crecer de apoco en su interior. Pero pierde la batalla. Es consciente de que, una vez más, ha fracasado en esa lucha propia. Lo sabe. Conoce los síntomas. Reconoce los por qués. Como un trueno resonando en el cielo, Annie percibe el familiar chasquido de su mente al aproximarse al puerto de las divagaciones, al embarcar en el barco de la locura y encallar en la bahía de la pesadilla y las imaginaciones. Annie odia esos momentos; la abruman, la atormentan, pero aun así no es algo que esté en sus manos evitar. Perder la noción del dónde, del quién es y del por qué está donde está es algo que lleva sucediéndole desde su salida de la Arena, y la constatación de que en años será el cumpleaños número doce de su hijo, encima doce, ese número maldito, le han alcanzado, fulminando la dicha con la que se ha despertado esta mañana, dificultando su momento de recuperación.

Desde el momento en que le dijeron que estaba embarazada, ha tratado de ocultar su incapacidad al mundo, sus miedos a no estar a la altura de las demás madres de mentes sanas y libres de secuelas, ha trabajado duro para que su cordura pareciera recuperada o al menos todo lo creíble y verosímil que pudiera recuperarse; gracias al doctor Aurelius Annie ha perfeccionado esa apariencia de cordura para darles a entender a quienes no la conocen de verdad que su cerebro se halla en perfecta sintonía, acorde y aquiescente con la de los demás. Sobreponerse, se insta así misma; tiene que sobreponerse.

Para ello, cierra los ojos y respira profundamente, apartando de su cabeza como si fueran hierbas malas y podridas los molestos pensamientos sobre las Cosechas de los Juegos del Hambre. Tan frecuente como es encontrarla sumida en una de sus tantas alucinaciones, también es frecuente verla luchando con ellas, sobreponerse a su poder de convicción y coacción. Annie se recuerda que ya no hay nada que temer, que ya no hay arena a la que ir a parar de cabeza por capricho de un sorteo. Es hábil en aclararse la mente y reenfocar la atención en otras cosas que no sean las que le abruman en ese momento. Y su mejor antídoto y ayuda es su hijo, pensar en su hijo. Tiene años de práctica. Ocho, para ser más exactos, los que lleva aprendiendo a superar por sí sola a un mundo que baila al son de un ritmo diferente al de su mente, un ritmo que, sabe, su hijo no siempre conoce y entiende, pero que, de igual modo, ha aprendido a no temer pero sí a asimilar.

Su niño, que conoce el significado del océano pero que no entiende el valor de la vida, el valor de la muerte. Su hijo, que sabe deletrear la palabra condena pero que no comprende el abandono arraigado en los actos desesperados al enterarse de que se ha perdido para siempre a un ser querido, la estupidez amoral de la larga noche que son las guerras armadas, la desesperanza de desear que la carencia de un amado sea una broma pesada producto de una mente desquiciada como la suya.

El viejo Panem ha muerto, sí; los derrumbes de casas mal construidas en el distrito, los chillidos de cuerpos fulminados, los llantos por la despedida a regañadientes con la familia, los asesinatos mandados sin titubeo por un hombre que guardó tantos modos crueles de sufrimiento y agonía como flores cultivaba en su jardín han desaparecido para siempre. Pero hay fantasmas. Huellas. Sombras. Restos de espíritus con cuerpos y pulsos vitales para llorar a los espíritus sin cuerpos ni sangre.

Los primeros, los enterrados, han sido honrados con monumentos a su honor, como si con esas construcciones pudieran compensar el hecho de que volvieron sus vidas insignificantes, arrojados al mundo de las leyendas. Ahora duermen tranquilos, descansan en paz. En cambio de pie continúan los segundos, los muertos en vida, los supervivientes, los que vaciaron su alma disparo tras disparo llenando en contraposición las tumbas de cuerpos y muertos, la gran mayoría sin caer en la cuenta de lo triste, lo más obvio: que sufren de otro tipo de muerte, una más horrible, más mental que física, tan despojada de humanidad y arrepentimiento como las osamentas de los cadáveres al que van de cuando en cuando a dejar flores lo están de las pieles que en algún momento las envolvieron en sensibilidad y carne.

Pero hay experiencias que no se olvidan, heridas que no conocen cura, tatuajes de tinta indeleble, cicatrices que siempre aludirán a la destrucción. Y Annie sabe que su cicatriz es Finnick; la página repleta de letras que escriben una historia de amor esperanzado, amor roto, amor curado, amor destrozado. Annie recuerda que, cuando se casaron, en sus votos de boda Finnick incluyó una cláusula muy importante: hacedla feliz; hacedla feliz todos los días de su vida. Le prometió un final de cuento, de los que concluyen con un y vivieron felices por siempre jamás. Y Annie es feliz. Claro que lo es. ¿Cómo no serlo, con el ángel que tiene por hijo?

Pero se siente engañada. Traicionada. Estafada por un contrato al que no ha leído la letra pequeña. Porque Finnick se ha marchado; le ha arrebatado la felicidad que él mismo representó. La ha dejado sin su cuerpo al que abrazar, sin su boca a la que engullir, sin sus caricias en las que perderse, sin su brazo dispuesto a levantarla cuando ella no pudiera reponerse por su cuenta. Recuerda las palabras de los votos de matrimonio: felices, felices para siempre, felices hasta el último instante de su vida...

Finnick jamás le advirtió que esa vida de dicha iba a estar plagada de su ausencia; que los días serían limbos de calma, pero que las noches sin la seguridad de su pecho contra la espalda ni sus brazos entorno a la cintura, serían agujeros profundos repletos de pesadillas, estertores convulsos de lo que ya nunca será. No la dijo que habría días en que tendría que correr a por sus fotos, aterrada de olvidar los rasgos de la cara de su esposo. No la dijo que la felicidad prometida llegaría embadurnada en nostalgia por su muerte, nostalgia por la muerte de Maggs.

No la dijo que los abrazos y la educación de su hijo apestarían a miedo por perderlo todo de un momento a otro de alguna forma macabra pensada por un reality show u otro estado dictatorial. Tampoco la contó que viviría diez de cada nueve días de su vida con la cara maquillada por sonrisas y el alma manchada de lágrimas.

Annie analiza el curso de las olas, el ciclo de vida que tienen: agruparse, elevarse, chocar entre ellas y romperse después contra la roca sobre la que está sentada. agruparse, elevarse, chocar entre ellas, romperse después y morir. Y, aun sabiendo el mar que sus olas son de corta duración, no por ello deja de regenerar más y más oleajes; no por ello desiste de la belleza hipnótica que es el baile de su espumosa superficie. Annie lo aprueba. Annie lo entiende. Porque a pesar de todo el dolor y la soledad, Annie tampoco se arrepiente.

Porque aunque Finnick ya no está para darle el y vivieron felices, no ha sido egoísta. Annie sabe que le ha dejado lo más importante. Al hijo de ambos para que concluya por él el cuento de la desequilibrada y el prostituto, aquel que concluye con un fueron felices juntos, felices por siempre. O eso espera Annie. Lo que sí tiene claro, ahora, es que al menos van a intentarlo. Ella y su hijo, su hijo y ella. Y en la distancia de metros y en la cercanía del alma que no borra recuerdos ni olvida las esencias que más han significado, también está él, Finnick, el padre.

Entre los tres buscarán ese punto y final. El último aliento del cuento. El vivir de corazón, aunque éste sea un músculo descompensado, ocurra lo que ocurra. Todo para ser felices. Felices juntos. Felices como en los cuentos… felices para siempre.


End file.
